


Семейные отношения

by vasilok



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Historical References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vasilok/pseuds/vasilok
Summary: Норманнская теория основания России.Иногда Бервальд вспоминает о сыне. Но родственные отношения между воплощениями стран - дело всегда сложное. Да и настоящее всегда ценнее прошлого.





	Семейные отношения

_«Bet' Kindlein bet', morgen kommt der Schwed»._  
 _«Молись, малыш, молись, завтра придёт швед»._  
Детская немецкая песенка о Тридцатилетней войне

 

 

Заглушить будильник. Встать. Заправить постель. Умыться. Разбудить Тино и Питера. Позавтракать. Пожелать супругу и сыну хорошего дня.

На велосипеде добраться до работы. Хорошо потрудиться - с перерывом на обед и необходимыми, как говорят у Артура, small talk с коллегами.

Вернуться домой. Расспросить родных, как прошел день. Поужинать где-то всем вместе, сходить в кино или просто отдохнуть. Лечь спать в то же время, что и вчера.

Уже несколько десятилетий жизнь Бервальда шла, тянулась, такой вот ровной, как его дороги, нитью. Никаких колдобин, никаких резких поворотов, никаких неожиданностей.

Тихая, достойная, сытая и насквозь провинциальная жизнь.

Но Бервальд не жаловался.

Ведь он - особенно с учетом всех прожитых им людских поколений - отлично знал, какое это чудо. Как трудно его было достичь и как легко можно потерять.

Для многих из тех, кого он знал, жизнь в современной Швеции показалась бы воплощением рая на земле.

И это понимание позволяло легко отбросить в сторону накатывающую временами апатию и чувство бессмысленности бытия. Которые почему-то порой возникали, ударяя в душу, как молния — также внезапно и беспричинно, и столь же быстротечно угасая.

Видимо причина в том, что тела их — человеческие. Пусть не во всем, но во многом. А человек всей своей конституцией, каждым геном цепочки своей ДНК не предназначен для проживания в комфорте и безопасности. Как дикий бык не предназначен для использования его в качестве домашнего скота. Для этого пришлось вывести новый его вид — быка домашнего, корову. А род людской — ну, или его часть — поставили в теплый сарай с миской супа для каждого лишь с полвека назад. Пять-шесть десятилетий социальной инженерии миллионы лет естественного отбора с маху не перешибут.

Но иногда… иногда это давалось сложнее, чем обычно. Однажды Бервальд даже разнес вдребезги зеркало в ванной, не в силах смотреть на то, во что он превратился.

Грохот и звон рассыпавшегося стекла прозвучали для него - бывшего викинга, вольного бродяги и убийцы, - песней валькирий. Вид собственной крови, сочными, красными каплями падающей на белую плитку показался редкой красоты зрелищем. Даже вытаскивать засевшие в пальцах и мякоти ладони осколки было не больно.

Хоть что-то, что не вписывается в рамки нынешнего «нормального» мира...

А потом в ванную заглянул Питер: «Пааап? Что случилось?», испуганно вскрикнул и побежал за аптечкой.

И всё.

Отпустило.

Боль ввинтилась в руку так, что запястье даже мелко задергало.

Когда Бервальд накладывал повязку, Силенд охал вокруг и больше мешал, чем помогал. Но это не раздражало. Лишь напоминало, что чудо в этом мире случилось не только с его народом, а и с самим Бервальдом.

У него есть семья.

Настоящая.

Счастливая — насколько только могут быть счастливы в этом вопросе люди и тем более страны.

Потому что обычно... обычно все бывает иначе.

Обычно семья для них или для их людей в лучшем случае зависимость, порой на грани рабства, в худшем — веселенькое сожительство паука и бабочки (или другого паука), когда один народ медленно, но верно переваривает и поглощает другой. Причем, эти самые же родственные отношения становятся для всего этого и причиной, и обоснованием, и оправданием.

Поэтому-то сам Бервальд, едва научившись держать в руке меч, сбежал от Хенрика в море — ну не только поэтому, но и поэтому тоже....

И поэтому был... наверное... даже рад, что его настоящий, - не приемный, как Питер, - сын никогда не упоминал об их родстве.

 

***

 

_"Великороссы отличаются от других племён славянского рода. Высокие ростом, сильные, плечистые, быстрые разумом, может быть, в этом смысле первейшие в Европе; но сердцем бесчувственные и душой холодные: они не любят музыки и пения так, как южные славяне; в глазах своих имеют выражение особливое. Глядя в эти глаза, подобные оледеневшим каплям, видишь нечто ужасное, нечто вроде глубины без дна – свет отражается от них, но не пылает в хрусталике"._

Польский поэт Адам Мицкевич, «Парижские лекции о славянской литературе»,  
первая половина XIX века

 

Да, у Бервальда был сын.

И все об этом вроде как знали — включая самого Ивана, так как этот факт значился практически в любой статье или фильме по его истории — и все дружно делали вид, что не знают. Особенно сам Оксеншерна и уж тем более сам Брагинский, чьи люди навыдумывали и навыдвигали тысячу и одну теорию его происхождения с целью этот факт, явно неприятный и им, и России, опровергнуть.

Несмотря на внешность, с головой выдающую в нем северянина, дитя серых вод Балтики и расплесканных среди хвойных лесов студеных озер — себя и свою судьбу Брагинский связывал лишь с родней своей матери, со славянами, жизнерадостными и плодовитыми детьми центральноевропейских равнин с их полноводными неторопливыми реками и щедрыми лугами. И, наверное, был даже прав — именно там лежали истоки многих его и добродетелей, и пороков, начиная с состояния дорог и обилия дураков с инициативой. Хоть среди прочих славянских народов он и смотрелся волком, в силу некоего недоразумения прибившимся к собачьей стае. Недаром стоило ему чуть ослабеть — и вся эта свора, чуя волчий дух, торопливо разразилась лаем в его сторону. А Брагинский отбрехиваться не умел — или терпел, или сразу пускал в ход клыки...

Но несмотря на это, в те пару раз, когда Бервальд пытался поднять тему уже их родства, русский окатывал его таким взглядом, что как-то сразу становилось понятно, почему Россию считают главным уже даже не европейским, а мировым пугалом. И это — словно в насмешку — только лишний раз подчеркивало их родство.

Сам швед свой путь ни ангелом начал, и ни ангельским же нравом возвысился уже в Новое время, став худшим ночным кошмаром для Священной Римской империи и заставив захлебываться в кровавом Потопе Литву и Польшу. Да и Россия, сгоравший в лихорадке Смуты, в какой-то момент чуть не оказался в его власти. Чуть не вернулся блудный сыночка в отчий дом — чудом и в самый распоследний момент ускользнул из могильно-родственных объятий.

К тому же, как и многие родители, Бервальд долгое время просто не воспринимал сына всерьез. Хоть Ивана он не растил и единого дня, но все же впервые увидел его совсем младенцем — крохотным, теплым, живым комком плоти с пучком пепельных волос на макушке — а первое впечатление, как известно, самое сильное.

Из-за этого впечатления Бервальд не заметил, какую силу успел набрать мальчишка, поглотив многие земли на юг, восток и запад вокруг себя. Ведь между ними граница, несмотря на долгие войны, особо сильно не сдвигалась.

А потом в одно «прекрасное» столетие Иван обрушил на него всю свою мощь и отнял всё — от положения владыки Балтики и Восточной Европы до Тино, чьи земли люди Брагинского сначала в Великой Северной войне буквально выжгли дотла — лишь потому, что это ослабляло Бервальда, а затем и вовсе на сто с лишним лет забрали в свое владение. И неважно, что тогда Тино от сожительства с Бервальдом был далеко не в восторге.

Видимо, бегай не бегай — от родства не убежишь.

От себя не убежишь.

Раз за разом вспыхивали в России такими же молниями-зарницами врожденная жесткость и даже жестокость. Иногда обоснованные целью и разумом, иногда непонятные, дивные даже в своих «перегибах» и театральности... Вроде той же опричнины. Не простая резня, на которую любой народ способен, а со вкусом, с вывертом. Неслучайно, видимо, опричный кафтанчик-то — черный, простого сукна - Брагинскому с его светлой кожей и пеплом волос так к лицу пришелся.

Видимо, они были обратной стороной тех черт, что позволили русскому разлиться по необозримым евразийским просторам и удерживать их все в кулаке - поразительных стойкости и терпеливости. В критические моменты обращающихся просто бульдожьей хваткой. Если Иван что-то вбивал себе в голову, выбирал кого-то своей добычей, то гнать, преследовать ее мог годами, десятилетиями, столетиями. Петляя, отступая, оценивая ошибки, зализывая раны и вновь беря след. Его противостояние и войны с наследниками Орды, с Литвой и Польшей, Турцией и самим Бервальдом были тому подтверждением. Многие за время этого бега просто выдохлись, сами упали русскому под ноги.

И он сам тогда, в ту Северную — загнанный, обессилевший - впервые не сдержался, прямо упомянул их родство.

Сдали нервы.

И получил в ответ лишь ледяную волну то ли ненависти, то ли презрения. Но уж точно не сыновней почтительности.

Впрочем, откуда бы ей взяться?

 

***

 

_«Когда у них рождается сын, то он (рус) дарит новорожденному обнаженный меч, кладет его перед ребенком и говорит: «Не оставлю тебе в наследство никакого имущества, и нет у тебя ничего, кроме того, что приобретешь ты этим мечом»._  
Ибн-Руста «Дорогие ценности»,  
первая половина X века

 

 

У них ведь и впрямь не было ничего общего.

Разные языки, разные обычаи, разные религии и династии.

Даже имени своего родового Бервальд сыну не оставил. Только прозвище.

Для того, чтобы выявить их родство, ученым мужам нужно было не один год покопаться в самых ветхих страницах летописей и в земле оплывших от времени курганов.

Впрочем, и у людей такое случается — для некоторых отцов участие в жизни своих детей сводится к десяти-пятнадцати минутам, удачно проведенным с их матерью.

У Бервальда с матерью Ивана все было, конечно, чуть подольше и посложнее, но для таких, как они, и целая человеческая жизнь — одно мгновение. Тем более, что в те годы он сам был еще лишь мальчишкой — злым, отчаянным, жадным до золота и приключений. Какие ему дети? В одно ухо мысль влетела, в другое вылетела, а каждый день был маленькой жизнью — потому что всегда был риск не дожить до рассвета или до заката. Даже для такого, как он.

Тогда для него — для всех них, детей Скандинавии — существовал только горизонт и голод. Голод обычный и голод до новых земель, которые нужно было не населить и засеять, а выжечь и ограбить, чтобы с торжеством вернуться в родной залив: похвалится своей удачей и помянуть тех, кто навечно остался в море или в чужом краю. Они наводили ужас повсюду, где могли пройти их корабли — от теплого моря, вскормившего Египет, Рим и Грецию, до дальних, обледеневших берегов, которым на картах суждено было появиться лишь столетия спустя.

Были у Бервальда, конечно, и женщины.

Всякие.

И смертные, и воплощенные. Самых разных мастей, самых разных цветов кожи, глаз и волос. Силой взятые, купленные или подкупленные драгоценными безделушками, песней или военной удалью. Сейчас он и имен-то их вспомнить не мог. Да и мать Ивана помнил только под переиначенным на свой лад: Эйвура.

Смешная и смешливая. Теплая. Косы золотые.

Жила при своих конунгах младшей дочерью, а он — наемником в их дружине порой задерживался. Встречались в сумерках, у воды.

А вот детей у него не было. Ни тогда, ни после. Только один и появился за все эти столетия.

Ведь это вообще-то редкость для таких, как они.

Но тогда — в силу молодости и глупости — Бервальд этого не замечал, а потому на предъявленного после возвращения из очередного похода младенца взглянул с... недоумением. Как будто ему вручили куклу из соломы и тряпок, с которыми играют маленькие девочки. И он просто не знает, что с ней делать. Ему-то она зачем?

Хорошо, что Эйвура его и умнее, и опытнее. Она не раздражается, не заходится злым женским криком, лишь прячется за новой «легендой» честной вдовицы, в одиночку растящей сына. И больше не выходит к нему. С годами они становятся друг от друга все дальше и дальше.

А все, что оставляет Бервальд сыну — меч и напутствие, которым благословляли своих сыновей викинги.

«Не оставлю тебе в наследство никакого имущества, и нет у тебя ничего, кроме того, что приобретешь ты этим мечом».

Так и вышло. Не оставил ничего.

Еще и отобрать попытался, когда пришли вести о том, что Эйвура погибла от рук очередного вторгнувшегося в ее земли кочевника. А потом вдруг увидел тот самый меч в руках какого-то мальчишки, который во время боя пробрался в самый центр их лагеря и срубил столб шатра ярла Биргера, возглавлявшего их поход.

Вот так выяснилось, что несмотря на смерть матери, «кукла» все еще жива. И сильно подросла с их последней встречи. И уже научилась драться.

И уже тогда Бервальд понял, что они друг другу — чужие. Есть и будут.

И правда - со временем в Иване все же проявилось больше сходства не с родным отцом, а с убийцей его матери и тем, кто — вольно-невольно - «отцовскую фигуру» ему заменил. С еще одним из бичей и страхов Европы — с Ордой.

Забавно получилось: один ужас мира его породил, другой — воспитал. На свою голову.

Стоит ли жаловаться, что выросло... то, что выросло?

Не скандинав. Не славянин. Не татарин.

Просто русский.

Не холодные просторы северных морей и янтарных берегов. Не плавные, рассеченные реками славянские равнины. Не распаленная, бескрайняя степь.

А все они сразу.

Впрочем, судя по тому, что Сарай был разграблен Брагинским не в одиночку, а при помощи одного из родных сыновей Орды, Крымского ханства, а последний великий хан был убит ханом Сибирским — воспитание своих кровных отпрысков у степняка тоже не задалось. Или, напротив, задалось — ведь у них, у воплощений, всё не как у людей - и часто появление детей именно к этому и приводит. Сегодня они требуют автономии, завтра - независимости, а потом облизываются уже на последние оставшиеся у тебя земли.

«Наши дети — цветы жизни. На могиле родителей».

Поэтому Бервальду грех жаловаться — имея такого незаурядного птенца, он еще легко отделался.

И всё же... всё же дети — дело хорошее.

И такие добрые и безобидные, как Питер. И такие, как Иван.

Если бы не он, едва ли у Бервальда и Тино удалось бы создать нормальную семью, где один из супругов не видит в другом прислугу или ходячий бифштекс. Иногда разлука бывает только на пользу.

Что же до сбитой с головы имперской короны... даже приятно думать, что хребет тебе переломил не абы кто, а собственный сын.

Живое напоминание о полуголодной, но бурной и всегда прекрасной молодости. Беспутной и жестокой. Полной приключений. Полной смерти и жизни. В которую жутко вернуться и на один час, но о которой можно вспоминать почти с теплотой.

Иван умудряется жить так до сих пор. И вообще - старые песенки давно пора переписать.

_Bet' Kindlein bet', morgen kommt der... Russe._

 

В конечном счете – разве дети не продолжение нас самих?

**Author's Note:**

> *Эйвура — имя русской княжны, дочери конунга Гардарики (из «Саги о Хервёр» 13 века), которая насильно или по воле отца стала женой его наемника-викинга.
> 
> *пробрался в самый центр их лагеря и срубил столб шатра ярла Биргера, возглавляющего тот поход — имеется в виду Невская битва, 1240 год.
> 
> *Сарай был разграблен Брагинским при помощи одного из родных сыновей Орды, Крымского ханства — эпизод Стояния на реке Угре 1480 года. Пользуясь тем, что хан Ахмад увел из Орды для войны с Москвой почти всех мужчин, русские и крымчаки собрали небольшой мобильный отряд, который, спустившись по Волге, разграбил и сжег оставшуюся беззащитной столицу Орды. Это стало одной из причин, по которой ордынцы вместо боя с московским войском, поторопились вернуться в степь. «Один Летописец Казанский удовлетворительно изъясняет сие бегство Ахматово, сказывая, что Крымский Царевич Нордоулат и Князь Василий Ноздреватый счастливо исполнили повеление Иоанново: достигли Орды, взяли юрт Батыев, множество пленников, добычи и могли бы вконец истребить сие гнездо наших злодеев, если бы Улан Нордоулатов, именем Обуяз, не помешал тому своими представлениями. "Что делаешь? - сказал он своему Царевичу: - вспомни, что сия древняя Орда есть наша общая мать; все мы от нее родились. Ты исполнил долг чести и службы Московской: нанес удар Ахмату: довольно; не губи остатков!" Нордоулат удалился; а Хан, сведав о разорении Улусов, оставил Россию, чтобы защитить свою собственную землю». (Карамзин, История государства Российского).


End file.
